battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Bouexic/Tal Naga Collective
"Had another productive day. The Tal Naga Council, through their rhin, invited us to view a military exercise. (The men have taken to calling them skree after a game character, and after researching the name I must say it is undeserved.) The exercise revealed the Tal's 2 main weapons systems. A fighter we have code-named "Swallow" due to its planform, and an airborne carrier code-named "Sky Dragon"...." "The Tal seem to trust us given that we have come with a small force. We have just been informed by the rhin that the Council has allowed us to visit one of their mines and its workshops. Finally we'll have something for the High Command." Captain Walter Stefansky (CO, Squadron of Evolution) ____________________________________________________________________________ "The men from Earth are amusing. Although they possess powerful weapons, they seem to be trying too hard to hide them. Of course, this is pleasing to the Council, but can be awkward at times. Their ships and aerial craft look funny, yet yesterday one of their men shot at a target from a very long distance using what they call a "sniper railgun". "The ''saraphin say that they have huge ships in space. And there are other benaroch with bigger and mightier craft. The ones with us seem content to offer friendship and to explore trade. This may suffice for now, but we must be vigilant and protective of our interests. While we covet their technology, the other, stronger benaroch, if and when they come, may prove to be more beneficial partners."'' Kor Deino (Rhin, Tal Naga) ___________________________________________________________________________ "Unless we intend to develop a refuge in preparation for another inter-galactic struggle, as what the AIF has done with Telos, or new settlements for our Southern African brethren whose homes have been ravaged by war, I see no other reason to expand our current mission in Pulsar." "The Tal Naga have proven to be friendly and accommodating. But they have nothing to offer us that we currently cannot extract from our territories. Most of all, we must not be involved in Srikrirn politics. Therefore, the squadron, as presently constituted, will maintain its current strength and organization." Admiral Bouexic, reporting to AFOH High Command ____________________________________________________________________________ SF-1_"Swallow".jpg|"Swallows are VTOL aircraft flown by a single pilot, who mounts the cockpit the way we mount a motorcycle (mainly due to the wings) and controls it via left and right-hand joysticks. It is an extremely agile craft, capable of pulling high g maneuvers, though not heavily armored. Though the Aethon is superior in every way, it is more than a match for the Corsairs we have brought." -- Capt. Stefansky ST-1_"Sky_Dragon".jpg|"The flying carrier launches Swallows from internal bays. The latter are actually suspended in the bays and simultaneously or sequentially dropped into the air stream. It is lightly armed and armored, and is very slow, which means that battles are decided by the smaller aerial craft." -- Capt. Stefansky Jaureguiberry_with_Excalibur.jpg|An Excalibur flies over the converted predreadnought Jaureguiberry, flagship of the Squadron of Evolution, shortly after landing. Although an aerospace task force remains in orbit, it is the squadron which will maintain contact and cultivate relations with the Tal Naga. Jaureguiberry_with_Bruix.jpg|The Squadron of Evolution, so-called because it is designed with technologies that will evolve closely with that of the Srikrirn, is built around the hybrid predreadnoughts Jaureguiberry (seen here), Carnot and Charles Martel (each with 6 Corsair X light-attack fighters), the armored cruisers Bruix (seen here), Amiral Charner and Amiral Aube, and 6 Kriger fast commando boats. Bruix_flying.jpg|The armored cruisers (Bruix is seen here scouting ahead of the squadron) are upgraded with modern fusion engines and Cavorite technology to allow them to closely match the performance of Tal Naga flying ships. Category:Blog posts